1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting between an IC package with a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional electrical connector 5′ is shown in FIG. 3 to include an insulative connector body 51′ with a plurality of contacts 52′ attached thereto. The connector body 51′ includes a base section 511′ with four side walls 512′ surrounded thereby to form an interior cavity adapted to receive an IC package (not shown). Each of two adjacent side walls 512′ is provided with a pair of datum protrusions 5120′, which are utilized to precisely locate the contacts and the IC package relative to the side walls 512′ of the connector body 51′. Typically, the IC package is loaded into the connector body 51′ so as to establish electrical continuity between the IC package and a substrate (not shown). Frequent loading processes of the IC package onto the connector body 51′ will result in stress concentration adjacent the datum protrusions 5120′, particularly around a joint portion between the base section 511′ and the respective side walls 512′, thereby causing the joint portion cracked or somewhat fragile undesirable to the user of the electrical connector 5′. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming.